No Heaven
by Orphenor
Summary: Elle l'avait targué d'un : Nous allons au paradis, Clarence ! sans savoir que c'était lui qui deviendrait son paradis.


Depuis longtemps elle avait oublié son nom. De son humanité, tout s'était effacé, envolé loin de la puanteur soufrée de l'enfer. Alors, pour se donner la sensation d'exister, de ne pas être qu'un fantôme constitué de fumée noire, elle avait gardé le nom d'un de ses vaisseaux. Et depuis, elle n'était plus un démon dans la masse grouillante des âmes damnées et des suppôts de Lucifer. Elle était Meg Masters.

Elle avait torturé, brisé, anéantit. Elle avait regardé le sang couler avec une indifférence glaciale, quand la viscosité incarnat de l'hémoglobine sur sa peau ne réveillait pas en elle des instincts destructeurs ou une excitation malsaine au sein de son esprit perverti et monstrueux. C'est pourtant sous un visage gracieux aux lourdes boucles brunes qu'elle se présentait au monde, habitant le corps d'une pauvre actrice et muselant son esprit et seule la noirceur menaçante qui envahissait parfois son regard permettait de déceler ce qu'elle était.

Sa véritable apparence, elle, n'est pas si douce. Elle porte les marques d'un siècle aux enfers, de cent ans d'agonie brute et d'espoir mort, assassiné par les hurlements de désespoir qui résonnent en bas. Elle est brisée, déchirée, abîmée. Et elle le cache si bien, si fort. On pourrait essayer d'imaginer, de sentir rien qu'un instant la lourdeur noire de l'ancienne âme humaine. De composer les yeux fermés le portrait de celle qui se cache derrière Meg Masters. Mais il aurait fallut pour cela pouvoir imaginer la douleur sous sa forme la plus pure. Alors elle se cache, parce qu'elle se dégoûte autant qu'elle en est fière.

Lui l'avait vu. Dans les yeux bleus orage de son vaisseau, elle s'était aperçue.

Il la voyait. L'observait. Lui, clairté séraphique, créature absolue, avait contemplé à travers son corps d'emprunt les courbes lacérées de son humanité.

Et il l'avait trouvé belle.

Belle malgré la puanteur du souffre qui l'accompagnait désormais partout. Belle malgré les cicatrices. Belle malgré les traces de feu sacré dont il était lui même responsable,la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Elle l'avait targué d'un : « Nous allons au paradis, Clarence ! » sans savoir que c'était lui qui deviendrait son paradis. Sans savoir que la rédemption qu'elle n'attendait plus se cachait entre les pans d'un trench-coat usé, contre le coton blanc d'une chemise. Celle qu'on appellait Meg Masters s'était remise à espérer. A espérer qu'elle pourrait exister à travers lui, et supplier pour le pardon à ses genoux.

Au creux de sa paume, la lame dégage d'étranges vibrations qui font dresser sur sa peau une chaire de poule. Le métal le sait : Elle n'est pas un ange. Elle n'a rien à faire avec une telle arme. Pourtant elle ignore les récriminations silencieuses de l'objet. Parce qu'elle est occupée. Parce que Crowley est là. Parce qu'elle fait barrage de son corps. Les coups pleuvent sur son visage déjà abîmé, et sa lèvre inférieure éclate, faisant rouler du sang sur son menton. Meg sourit, les dents teintées de rouge, et arme son bras. Elle transperce l'épaule du Roi, à défaut de son coeur.

Et bientôt c'est dans le sien, de coeur, que pénètre la froideur de la lame d'ange. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, et la douleur la submerge, son cri étouffé par le moteur de l'Impala qui s'éloigne. Le démon meurt dans une lueur orangée. Et sans lui à ses cotés. Sans personne à ses cotés. Et tandis qu'elle s'écroule lentement sur le sol humide, elle rassemble ses dernières bribes de conscience et se met à prier. Pour le revoir, même après la mort, et même quelques secondes. Juste un au revoir. Elle méritait bien ça.

Mais Dieu n'écoute pas les hommes. Dieu n'écoute pas ses fils. Et Dieu n'écoute pas les démons.

Après sa mort, elle ne le reverra pas. Elle ne reverra plus rien. Elle ne sera plus rien. De son passage sur terre ne subsistera qu'un corps aux cheveux décolorés abandonné sur le sol d'un vieil entrepôt, sans même une sépulture décente. Personne ne la regrettera, parce qu'elle n'était personne. Un pion, inutile et dispensable, engagé dans une guerre dont il n'avait que faire pour les beaux yeux d'un ange. Lui pensera à elle, parfois. Mais elle ne le sait pas. Parce qu'elle n'existe plus.

Et que pour elle, il n'y a pas de paradis.


End file.
